Strawberry Scramble!
by Galbadian
Summary: Perhaps there's a crazy parallel universe. One that ships an Amane x Nagisa pairing. Will it work? Or will everthing just degenerate into the Shizuma x Nagisa action we've come to expect?
1. A New Blossom on Astraea Hill

**Strawberry Scramble!**

**Let's mix it up a little, shall we?**

Aoi Nagisa rushed towards the gates of Astraea Hill, her breath ragged as she continued the formidable ascent. Upon the apex of Astraea Hill stood three schools: St. Lulim, St. Miator, and St. Spica. Due to the nature of her parents' business, which involved much travel, Nagisa was to attend one of the three distinguished schools until her graduation. She had been told that Astraea Hill normally discouraged transfer students beyond the second year, but because of her parents' circumstances, Nagisa was accepted to attend. The incoming fourth year cursed inwardly as she ran, had she not accidently turned off her alarm clock, she wouldn't have had the need to run almost the entire way from the train to the school. It was bad enough being a fourth year transfer, now she had to worry about being the tardy, irresponsible fourth year transfer.

After a conquering the multitude of steps that reached towards the top of the hill, the exhausted red headed girl allowed herself a moment of rest. She inhaled sharply, not because of her lack of breath, but because of the sight before her. Slightly stunned, Nagisa walked between the crowds of girls wearing different uniforms. The transfer student briefly glanced down at her own school uniform, feeling out of place, strangely less dignified, and a little sweaty.

_At least I remembered to put on some deodorant before I left…_ Nagisa thought to herself. _'Speaking of remembering, I'm gonna be late!'_

Although she saw other girls make their way to the main entrance of Astraea, which meant she wasn't going to be as late as she thought, Nagisa ran towards the entrance through sheer excitement. However, the excited transfer didn't make it much farther past the entrance. A large crowd of girls had assembled before her, all of them whispering in excited tones. Nagisa shifted the bag on her shoulder in exasperation. The gate entrance swelled with a wall of girls, mostly the ones wearing stark white uniforms.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nagisa questioned no one in particular. None of the girls had bothered to answer her; they were completely engrossed with what stood beyond the crowd. Nagisa stood on her tippy toes to see what the commotion was about, but she was still too short to see beyond other girls who were doing the same. Nagisa looked to her watch, characterized by some cute cartoon character whose hands pointed out the time. She soon became restless and began to forge her way through the crowd, apologizing to each indignant gasp. Her venture wasn't without struggle, as almost every girl in the crowd was pushing to get to the front anyways. Eventually she saw a clearing, and practically leapt towards it. Her foot caught another's and Nagisa was sent tumbling out of the mass. The girls behind her were thrown into disarray as they began to collapse into one another.

She held her arms out before herself to break her fall, but instead of connecting with harsh pavement, she jumped straight into someone else. The other person stumbled back a bit, but otherwise maintained their composure. Nagisa sighed in relief before remembering her predicament. The corners of her mouth twitched sheepishly, _Aaaah, I've done it now…_ she looked up slowly to see look upon her unwitting savior. The face that looked down at her appeared boyishly handsome and framed with short locks of blue hair, but for some reason, he was blushing furiously and his mouth was slightly agape.

Nagisa looked down towards her hands that were on his chest. Both of her hands were settled on what felt like two lumps. On impulse, Nagisa gave two brisk squeezes. The person before her inhaled sharply and the recovering crowd of girls that surrounded cried out in dismay. _Yeah, definitely not a guy!_

Nagisa quickly let go of the other girl's breasts, and snatched up the bag that had fallen off of her shoulder during the chaos. With a renewed burst of energy born from desperation, she sprinted towards what she hoped to be the administration building. She didn't notice that one of the many keychain charms connected to her bag had fallen off.

The other girl stood dumbfounded as she watched the red headed girl in the foreign school uniform dash off into the distance. Her crowds of spectators were equally at a loss of what to do. One of the girls that Nagisa had accidentally 

tripped still sat on the pavement, horrified. The crowds then began to shriek among themselves, forgetting that they were in the face of their idol. The lone girl in the midst of it all took the time to pick something off the ground before briskly walking to her class.

Nagisa stood outside of the administration office, her hands resting on her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. She stole a glance at her watch, despite the earlier situation; she had managed to make it on time. _Doesn't change the fact that I just violated someone. _Nagisa straightened up and sighed heavily. She could already tell it was going to be a long day.

She straightened the tie to her uniform before entering the ornate wooden doors. She was grateful for the burst of cool air that emanated from within.

"Oh, you must be Aoi Nagisa, correct?" An elderly, kind voice questioned.

Nagisa turned to see a nun behind the desk; her weathered hands were folded in front or her, she wasn't at all surprised to see Nagisa's haggard visage. "Huh, ah, yes! That's me!" She rubbed her head, laughing sheepishly.

The nun just smiled, "I have your paper work right here." She gestured towards the small stack of papers on the desk before her. "So you'll be in Miator? After you sign a couple of things, you will need to get fitted for a uniform."

"Hnah? Miator?" Nagisa interjected.

"Oh! Excuse me." The old nun chuckled, her face wizened with numerous laugh lines. "Did I say Miator? I must be getting old. Please fill these sheets out and proceed to the second room on the left. You'll get fitted for your uniform." The nun handed Nagisa a small envelope with a number written on it. "This is your key for your dormitory room in Astraea Hall."

After getting fitted for her new uniform, Nagisa walked towards the dormitory. She still spotted girls in different uniforms from time to time, but was especially careful not to look straight at the ones in white. Every time she walked by a click of girls in white uniforms, she got the feeling they were whispering about her. Eventually, the feeling drove Nagisa to paranoia and she lengthened her stride.

She eventually arrived at what she thought to be the correct building. She looked to the key in her hand and back at the building. She had never lived in a dormitory before, and the one before her was formidable. To save herself from any potential embarrassment, she called out to a student in a pink uniform who was exiting the building, "Hey! Is this Astraea Hall?"

"Haha, Astraea Hall? Wow, I almost never hear that name. This is Astraea Hall, but everyone here calls it the Strawberry Dorms."

Nagisa rubbed her head again, a nervous habit, "Ah, really? Thanks."

She went to pass the girl, but she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "Tsk…wait a minute. You must be the new transfer student. Your uniform is just so cute! Hmm. I think I may just be inspired."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that, my name is Minamoto Chikaru. By the way, the dorm rooms are assigned by school and class year. What's your name?" The other girl asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

The transfer straightened out, puffing her chest. "Aoi Nagisa! I'm going to be attending St. Spica!"


	2. Silver and Spicans

**How do you like your eggs?**

Morning on Astraea Hill was often placid and calm. The cherry blossoms that lined the pavement gave off a distinction of purity and dignity. The entire campus was surrounded by forest, effectively cloistering the three schools off from the rest of civilization. Today, however, was markedly different from those usually serene mornings due to the arrival of a new transfer student.

The transfer and a St. Lulim girl stood in front of the entrance to the Strawberry Dorms. Aoi Nagisa was still in her old school uniform, with a sailor type top and pleated skirt. Next to her, was Minamoto Chikaru. She wore the traditional Lulim attire, composed of pink and yellow plaid designs. Nagisa noticed that she was different from other girls in that Chikaru also wore two elegant red bows in her long, flowing black hair.

"Are you sure about that Nagisa-chan?" Minamoto Chikaru feigned disappointment. "I think you'd fit in so much better in Lulim. You're way too cute to be stuck with those Spican stiffs."

Nagisa waved her off, surprised by the compliment, "Ahh! That's not true. You're just teasing me, Chikaru-sama."

The older girl leaned in closer and Nagisa unconsciously stepped backwards, "Well you're always welcome to join the St. Lulim Costume Club. Even if you are a Spican. By the way," Her smooth interjection caught Nagisa off guard, she changed her tone in a way that assured Nagisa that she was being playfully teased instead of insulted. The girl with the red bows smiled warmly before lightly placing her hands on Nagisa's shoulders, "These are the St. Lulim dorms. The St. Spica dormitories are over here. See you later." She gently turned the shorter girl to said direction before departing.

Nagisa wondered if all girls who went to St. Lulim were as equally friendly. After waving to the departing Chikaru, she looked around the dormitories. The building wasn't a single building at all, but rather three rectangular structures arranged in a triangle connected by walkways on the second floor. Nagisa could see how the dorms earned their nickname. Together, the three buildings sort of resembled one giant strawberry.

The St. Spica dorms appeared to be the wing on the farthest left, and since she was standing in front of the St. Lulim dorms, she guessed that the St. Miator dorm stood in between the two.

As she was passing the Miator dorms, she noticed a girl running in tears towards the entrance of the dorm and another standing in the midst of the courtyard. The tall, slender figure leaned lazily against a tree as if she was contemplating whether to move or if she was content to just stand there all day. Nagisa wished she were a photographer at that moment as she watched the cherry blossoms fall amongst the solitary, silverheaded girl. She held up her hands, putting her thumbs and index fingers together as if she was framing the picture before her.

But she wouldn't have done if she had known the girl would actually notice.

Nagisa stood frozen, her hands slumped down but they were still locked in the shape of a rectangle. _I must look like such an idiot right now._

Even from a distance, the dignified figure's stare was pointedly powerful. Suddenly Nagisa felt like some sort of tractor beam pulling in unwanted attention. The girl with the lustrous silver hair walked closer, her gait was graceful and smooth.

Nagisa had to make a conscious effort to separate her two hands, which didn't go unnoticed by the other girl.

"Taking pictures are we?" The older girl asked. She had an almost predatory look in her eyes.

"Something like that." Nagisa half-heartedly laughed.

"Get any good ones?"

She recognized the joke for what it was, but she decided to play along, unsure of what else to do. "Not really, I'm afraid I'm not too good of a photographer".

The taller girl dressed in the stately black and white trimmed St. Miator uniform took a step forward and extended her hand. The uniform looked as if was designed especially for the older girl, complementing her elegance. The green tie, the only outstanding color on the Miator garb, accentuated the elder girl's bust. Nagisa wasn't sure she could further dwell on the matter without feeling incredibly gay.

"Could I see them?" At first Nagisa thought the voice was coming from some dark, hidden desire on her part. But instead it was the girl standing before her, a faint smile on her lips.

"Oh, yeah." Nagisa looked towards the other girl's hand and, without thinking, slapped down a high five. "There you go!"

She regretted it as soon as she caught the shocked expression on the other girl's face.

"What's your name?"

For the first time in a while, Hanazono Shizuma was genuinely surprised. All the other girls that dared to meet her outstretched hand only did so with such a hesitant grip. Shizuma, a girl accustomed to control and a sort of forcefulness, was taken aback by the younger girl's brazen manners. Yet the expression following immediately after shock wasn't that of disgust, but a disarming smile that concealed less noble intentions. Nagisa found herself laughing nervously, unaware of what her penchant for honest enthusiasm had sparked.

"Aoi Nagisa…"

The older, more dignified girl set both of her hands on the fourth year's shoulders. Her hands were big, but not at all less feminine, as her fingers were long and slender. She pulled Nagisa into her, the younger girl slightly tripped, but Shizuma looked as if she didn't care at all.

"From now on, you will be my younger sister and must only call me Shizuma-oneesama. If you break your promise…" Shizuma trailed off, her golden orbs fixated on Nagisa's own amethyst eyes, causing her to blush. "I'll punish you." Nagisa felt a sting on her left cheek where Shizuma had pinched her.

"My, my Shizuma-sama." Another girl in the St. Miator uniform had crept up to the pair of girls. Neither of them had noticed before as they were too busy locked in each other's stares. Shizuma looked towards the other girl nonchalantly, while Nagisa blushed furiously. She felt as though she had just been caught doing something exceptionally wrong. The other girl was Rokujo Miyuki, the class president. Her very demeanor epitomized the strict teaching style of Miator. Unlike Shizuma, whose uniform complemented her grace and beauty, Miyuki's uniform lent to her aura of authority and superiority. "Who knew you would be hitting on the new transfer student this early, especially one who's about to attend Spica."

If Shizuma was surprised in any way, it didn't show on her perfectly practiced features, "Oh Miyuki. You know me. I don't discriminate when it comes to love."

…_This has got to be some sort of joke. _Nagisa looked to the pair of hands that were still on her shoulders and winced, unnoticed by Shizuma.

"Indeed. Although you should probably let this one go, she looks like she's about to squirm out of your grasp at any minute now." Shizuma glanced down and Nagisa looked away guiltily. "Besides, you have some duties you need to attend."

Shizuma reached up to pinch Nagisa's cheek once again, but this time she did so more softly and lingering. "Even if you had only lost your way, I'd never let you return from whence you came." She grandly boasted, and Miyuki stood to the side, rolling her eyes. Eventually she let go of the younger redhead, "I'll be seeing you around, my little Spican Nagisa-chan."

To Nagisa it sounded more like a dire promise than a casual word of parting between friends. She watched as Shizuma and Miyuki walked off together out of sight before letting out a deep sigh. She wondered if everyone else on Astraea Hill was equally as flamboyant.

The transfer eventually managed to make it to her room without a hitch. Due to the customs of the St. Spica Girl's Institute, new transfer students were placed into solitary rooms for their first two weeks of school. Nagisa threw her bag onto the floor, and leapt onto the only bed in the room. She let out another long and drawn out sigh before falling asleep.

* * *

After a week of classes, word had spread like wildfire about the new girl who had the audacity to violate the Prince of Spica. Even in her new St. Spica uniform, she still didn't blend in amongst the other students. Unfortunately, from what Nagisa could see, she was the only student on the entire Astraea campus who had characteristically red hair.

The lone redheaded girl sat at her desk, absently doodling on her textbook in an effort to ignore the sniggering of the other Spicans around her. A week after the incident, rumors were at their peak. Often times Nagisa would pretend to be absorbed in one of her texts, but in truth, Nagisa barely read much of anything. She was one of those girls who, not because of a lack of intelligence, would become easily bored reading anything of the nonfiction genre. Today, she didn't even have the energy to mock read, as she lazily lolled her mechanical pencil around the corner of the page. She began to recount some of the rumors she had overheard because of careless gossips:

"_Did you hear about the new girl? I heard she had the audacity to leap right into Amane-sama's arms!"_

"_That was HER? What did Amane-sama do? She'd never let someone that unrefined ever lay a hand on her!"_

Because of the vicious nature of such rumors, Nagisa was beginning to develop a crick in her neck from the innumerable amount of times she had lowered her head in humiliation.

"_Of course our Prince didn't just shove her off or anything cruel like that."_

"_Of course not! I heard that Amane-sama just whispered something softly into her ear, and she just left. Just like that."_

"I wonder if other schools know about our Prince of Spica. That's probably why she transferred here."

Everyone would always mention the word "Prince" in such a way that Nagisa imagined the title as capitalized and proper.

As she watched random scribbles emerge on the glossy pages of her textbook, she caught the latest batch of today's gossip.

"_I was there! The Prince just looked down at her, right in the eyes. She couldn't take the magnificent sight of it, so she immediately let go and fled!"_

"_I was there too! It was awful! She pushed down a second year on her way to ambush Amane-sama! "_

"H-hey!" As expected of any gossip among teenage girls, the rumors were starting to get out of hand. Sadly, Nagisa's objection went unheard as the other girls continued to talk amongst themselves in hushed but agitated tones.

"_That second year? That was nothing! You should've seen her run into the crowd! She dropkicked a fifth year!"_

"Now that's going too −". Before she could properly voice her protestation, Nagisa was cut off by the appearance of another girl. She was a little taller than Nagisa, which wasn't surprising considering Nagisa fell a bit on the short side compared to most of her peers. The other girl had pale, white skin and long, perfectly straight black hair. Both she and Nagisa were in class _Un_ together, so naturally they had shared classes as well. Even the transfer student was aware of Nanto Yaya's reputation, again through careless gossips, as a hardcore lesbian. That fact, and the perpetual smirk on Yaya's face, discouraged Nagisa from any attempt to personally introduce herself, even though they sat right next to eachother.

Yaya, stood at the door of the classroom, her hand on her hip and the trademark smirk plastered firmly on her features. "Seriously guys, that was so last week ago. Literally. _I'm_ not even enjoying this anymore."

The girls all looked around at each other, unsure of how to form a rebuttal. Every fourth year and underclassman respected, if grudgingly, Yaya for her shameless confidence and ability in sports.

One of the girls in the group, most likely the ringleader, finally got the nerve to pipe up, "Jeez Yaya, it's not like we need your permission to talk about anything."

Yaya wasted no time, verbally smashing her down. "Shut up. You weren't even there like you say. You were in the classroom before anything even happened. I saw you enter the building."

She folded her arms against her chest in triumph as she watched the other girl look to her cronies for support. When they collectively turned their heads, the girl harrumphed and sat down in her seat to sulk.

Nagisa watched as Yaya took the seat to the next of her. A look of new admiration was dawning on Nagisa's face, and Yaya could clearly tell.

"You don't have to thank me. That was too easy."

"Thanks!"

The dark haired girl sighed, but held out her hand. "Nanto Yaya and you must be –"

She gripped her hand tightly and Yaya slightly blanched, "Aoi Nagisa! Fourth year, class _Un_!"

Yaya's hand was still swinging as she put her other hand to her forehead, "…Of course you're a fourth year in class _Un_...We've been in the same class for a week now, Nagisa…"

"Oh yeah…"


	3. The Prince

**Needs more Amane.**

While most people marked the progression of school with the end of spring break, Nagisa recounted the passage of the school year from "I felt up Amane" day. Yaya jokingly mentioned that Nagisa invest in some sort of billboard, much like the ones construction workers use to show the amount of days gone by without injury. Since that tragedy, it had been two weeks since she had last felt up another girl.

Since Yaya's spectacular save last week, she and Nagisa hung out constantly. Due to Yaya's intervention and strong-arming, the rumors eventually began to die down. Despite the whole, genuine grade "A" lesbian reputation, Nagisa didn't mind hanging out with the wily Spican one bit. Although every once and a while Yaya would try to make a teasing pass on her but Nagisa would simply shrug it off.

As usual, Nagisa and Yaya walked to the dining hall together after their morning classes. As they walked, Yaya reached down to pinch the shorter girl's buttock.

Nagisa jumped, "Hey!" After just a couple of days of being around the other girl, Nagisa acquired an eternal bruise and a mounting suspicion of Yaya's intentions.

"You liked it," Yaya said smugly.

She rubbed her bottom ruefully and simultaneous waved her off, "Yeah, yeah."

"Uh, huh," Yaya had her same trademark smirk, "Spend a little more time with me and you'll be screaming 'YAYA'!"

"Oh gawd, run while you still have the chance." A girl with long, pink tresses had jaunted up beside them. She playfully stuck her tongue out and Yaya responded back with an undignified face of her own. The two faced off for a while on the paved walk leading to Astraea Hill's dining facility. Every girl that walked by stared at both of them before the diminutive girl cleared her throat to introduce herself, "Okuwaka Tsubomi, First ye-".

"Year, class _Deux_. Blah, blah, blah." Yaya interrupted in the most nasally voice she could manage.

Tsubomi huffed. "I was just about to say that! And I _don't_ sound like that at all!" She was unusually mature for her age and her cheerfulness made her popular with the upperclassmen.

Yaya laughed, "I know. I'm only teasing you, Tsubomi-chan."

"Honestly, I don't know how you put up with it." The first year held out her hand.

For once, someone else matched Nagisa's grip with the same enthusiasm and energy. "Aoi Nagisa…" She purposely threw a look to Yaya and the other girl looked away coyly, "Fourth year, class _Un._"

"So you're the girl who", Tsubomi paused in midsentence as Nagisa's face became incredibly crestfallen, "…uh…transferred here recently right?"

She brightened up instantly, "Finally someone who doesn't pick me out for being the Amane Ambusher!"

Truthfully, Tsubomi was about to mention the incident and mentally sighed in relief. Yaya, on the other hand, shot the younger girl a knowing glance. Tsubomi shot back a glance of her own, narrowing her eyes. Yaya simply laughed. Nagisa tilted her head and Tsubomi waved her hand. "Nothing. Our Yaya-oneechan is being stupid."

While the two girls once again exchanged rude looks to one another, Nagisa caught a glimpse of something silvery from the corner of her eye. "Did any of you guys just see that?" She darted her head around, trying to make sense of what she just saw. She wondered why it felt familiar, but couldn't remember exactly why.

"See what?" was the combined response.

"Eh, it's not important." Nagisa shrugged, not noticing a pair of golden eyes staring at her intently, "Hey Tsubomi-chan, would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure thing!"

Together, Tsubomi, Yaya, and Nagisa walked together to Astraea Hill's cafeteria. The large, grandiose dining hall catered to all of the students attending any of the three schools and gave students from other schools a chance to interact with the other students on Astraea's campus. For students who lived within the Strawberry Dorms, meals were all served within the dining facility, something Nagisa had previously dreaded before meeting Yaya. From the stares she received from girls outside of Spica, Nagisa quickly learned that news travelled fast between schools.

As soon as they entered through the doors, Nagisa caught the usual stares and snickers. Yaya noticed as well, held up her hand and gave the girls an extremely unladylike gesture. Predictably, they gasped and turned to walk away. The brazen Spican chuckled and Tsubomi looked away as she adjusted the headband in her hair, quietly embarrassed by the scene. Nagisa couldn't help but giggle and Yaya gave her a playful push.

Together the three Spicans walked through the lunch line and then to a table. Like the rest of the campus, Astraea spared no expense on the dining hall; the seats and the tables were all made of handcrafted wood. Unlike her old school, lunch on Astraea Hill was fairly hushed. Only one Sister was in charge of keeping order in the entire dining facility, but upperclassmen from each school were appointed and rotated to help police the floors as well. Every week, a different fifth or sixth year student walked the length of the massive tables, monitoring the behaviors of their peers.

Nagisa and Yaya sat down together and Tsubomi sat directly across from the pair. As the three went to take their seats, others at the table stole quick glances at Nagisa. Apparently, the situation had yet to fully die down.

"Don't mind them; they've all been diagnosed with… 'AV'."

"AV?"

Yaya looked past Nagisa and off into the distance of the cafeteria. Tsubomi looked away altogether, placing her head in her hands. "Yeah. It's tragic really. You see, once a victim has been infected with AV, it doesn't take very long for their brains to start deteriorating and they become nothing more than lifeless zombies." She shook her head slowly. ". No one has discovered a cure for it yet."

"What does it stand for?" Nagisa didn't notice when Tsubomi let out a derisive snort.

"It stands for…" She paused for a moment to redirect her focus on Nagisa. The redhead unconsciously flinched at the intensity of the other girl's stare. "It stands for…'Amane-Vision'." Nagisa's jaw dropped at the obvious dupe, and Yaya's poker face began to crumble.

She had trouble continuing the farce without laughing in between, "It-it also hahaha affects their vision as well! Haha, you see, their heads are shoved so far up her ass that they can't see anything past her colon!" At this point, Yaya was slapping her thigh with her hand, unable to control her laughter. Tsubomi was snickering as well, still covering her eyes with her left as her right hand slapped at the table.

Nagisa shook her head and chuckled. She was often the blunt of jokes, even in her old school, because of her unending naiveté. Despite this, she took every prank and tease very well due to her lighthearted nature. "Jeez, Yaya, and for a second there I actually believed you."

Yaya turned to Nagisa once again, her face hardened into a solemn look. Nagisa began to wonder why Yaya never bothered to invest her talents in drama. "In all seriousness Nagisa, if you were to ever become infected with AV, I happen to know the only cure."

"Oh really?" Nagisa looked at her dubiously.

"Yeah really. It's called YV. Once you get YV, you'll be hooked for life. And your Amane-Vision troubles will just melt away." Tsubomi quickly slid her hand from her face and looked at Yaya incredulously.

Nagisa rolled her eyes, "I can only imagine what that would stand for."

"Oh you don't need to imagine. I'll tell you what it means. I'll even show it to you if you'd like." Tsubomi tensed up as the older girl went on. "It means, 'Yaya's Va-'", before she could finish, the pink haired first year practically leapt over the table to slap her hand on Yaya's mouth.

"Yaya's what?"

Tsubomi laughed nervously, "Ahaha, nothing. Yaya's just being stupid as usu—EW! That's gross!" She quickly pulled her hand from Yaya's face and began to wipe it on the older girl's uniform. The red head stared at both of the girls quizzically as Yaya began to lick her lips in a rather sultry manner. "That's sick. I can't believe you just licked my hand."

"Believe it girly. I could do oh-so-much more if you were to only ask." She winked and the first year's face began to deeply redden. "Especially you, my sweet Nagisa-chan."

"P-pass?"

She picked up the glass in front of her in an attempt to hide the blush spreading across her face. As she was gulping down water, she felt something tap her shoulder, causing her to choke. Nagisa began to flail, and Yaya smacked her hand against her back in an attempt to help her. Soon the transfer student was wheezing comfortably. She looked up and saw the rest of the table staring back at her and then behind her, almost piteously.

"Excuse me." Nagisa looked over her shoulder to see Ohtori Amane.

_The_ Ohtori Amane.

Nagisa rushed to stand, and the girls scrambled to put their hands to their ears as a horrendous screech emerged from the chair scraping against the marble floor. Amane held onto her bearing, although she slightly winced at the sound.

Amane was this week's reluctant floor monitor representing Spica. Although most upperclassmen never went through the chore, Shion had insisted Amane's name be placed on the roster before club and sport activities started up again. After school activities started today, but the Sister in charge of the roster never paid attention to anything outside of the dining hall. Of course, Amane knew the class president had other ulterior motives in mind. Now that she was in her fifth year, the Spican Prince was more than eligible to run for the title of Étoile. Much to Shion's chagrin, Amane absolutely hated being the center of attention; but unfortunately, her natural ability in sports only worsened her predicament.

Because of her expertise in equestrian activities and her air of handsome androgyny, Amane was often dubbed the Prince of Spica. She didn't particularly loathe the epithet, but she didn't place any pride or significance in it either. She always believed in complete self-sufficiency to the point bordering on apathy. To other girls, it was the same autonomous behavior that drew them to the title, "Prince". In their eyes, Ohtori Amane was neither a woman nor a man, but a somehow asexual, otherworldly being to be praised and worshipped. No matter how sincere their adoration, they all believed her to be out of their reach. In a way, Amane felt secretly alienated by their good intentions.

The thought caused Amane to grasp the lone object in her pocket tightly. Two weeks ago marked the change of life's monotony.

Every morning the fifth year would make her way to school and, as always, a crowd of girls would be waiting, paving the path to the St. Spica Girl's Institute. Amane would always look ahead, trying not to pay any attention to the lines of girls that waited to greet her. She endured it, slipping into the role of the Prince of the Campus, mostly without realizing it.

"_Aaaah! Amane-sama!"_

"_Good morning."_

"_How how are you feeling today?"_

"_Just fine, thanks."_

"_Ah-ah-ah-Amane-sama!"_

"_Hello."_

She'd go through the same routine, over and over. Amane was never able to engage in any sort of meaningful conversation. Girls would offer the same, shallow remarks and she would reply in three words or less. She wondered why they kept coming to her, when it was clear she had no desire to exchange verbal communication. She would rather talk to her horse, Star Bright, then to any person. Amane knew she looked androgynous and also couldn't understand why anyone would be attracted to her masculinity. By chance, she was taller than most girls on Astraea Hill, and by choice of comfort, kept her hair short.

Unknown to her, it was her same androgyny that caused her to be accidentally violated. Two weeks ago, Amane halfheartedly stepped out of her room to make her way to morning classes. As always, she caught sight of underclassmen darting around corners, trying to chance a peek at the Prince. She inwardly sighed and proceeded to exit the building, timid stares following her. As she exited the Strawberry Dorms, she saw the throng of girls from St. Spica awaiting her. Like some sort of maid, a girl would curtsy as the Prince approached, pinching the already short skirt of the Spica uniform and trying to spread it outwards. Amane thought the whole affair was ridiculous, but always offered a good natured wave.

She made it halfway to the St. Spica building before a veritable flock of girls encircled her. Amane was quite used to the spectacle; every once and a while, she would be swarmed by girls stepping over each other to get a better view of the Prince. Amane's broad shoulders were perfectly straight as she stood amongst her peers. That's what they liked about her, no matter what situation she always managed to keep her gallant bearing. Unlike every other morning, today's crowd was unusually loud. Even as girls shuffled through each other to see their Prince, they were calm and well-mannered. They behaved in such a way dictated by their upbringing and their desire to be seen as angels in front of their majestic idol.

As she stood among the crowd, the only emotion she felt was a slight repulsion. She quietly despised their blind veneration, their practiced mannerisms. She wished that, for once, someone would treat her as just another girl, not as a deity.

Something was causing the crowd before her to rustle uncomfortably. Amane cocked her head, but overall remained still as she watched the impending disaster unfold before her. A second later and not something, but someone, erupted from the crowd. Before she could react, she was hit directly in the chest, causing her to step back.

The unreachable Prince was suddenly being groped by a single girl in a foreign uniform.

The usually calm and gallant Prince was thrown off of her guard. She could feel blood rushing to her face and a curious sensation radiating from her breasts. For the first time in her meager life on Astraea Hill, Amane felt a spark transcending her melancholy. Before she could properly sort her thoughts, the red headed beauty bolted off, leaving only a single trinket behind. As she reached down to pick up the abandoned keychain, the only sound she could hear was the beating of her heart.

* * *

**Haha. Trying to get these chapters out as quickly as I can. I'm not used to writing 3000+ word marathons. But I'll get there someday.**


	4. Intervention

Nagisa's heart beat erratically. Most girls swooned at the thought of being face to face with Amane, the idol of Spica. But Nagisa's heart raced not because of an unhealthy admiration, but from a feeling of abject terror.

Nagisa shifted uncomfortably as the Spican star stood before her, watching her intently. Nagisa could almost see why girls would revere this Prince; but to Nagisa, the star before her didn't seem so far away. Amane was just the girl whom Nagisa had violated. At the moment, she seemed like a sun, burning too close for comfort.

Ohtori Amane, normally calm and reserved, fidgeted anxiously. Her hand remained clenched in her pockets as she continued to scan the enigma before her.

"What's your name?" she breathed huskily. Her fans gasped. Amane never asked for names.

"Aoi Nagisa. Fourth year, class _Un_." She rattled off her introduction almost mechanically. She was so used to introducing herself in such a manner that it became second nature. She laughed nervously, "You must be Ohtori-sempai, huh?" It was more of a matter of fact than a question. Nagisa held out her hand and hoped the older girl wouldn't notice her quivering.

The self-proclaimed handmaidens of the Prince blanched audibly at the sound "sempai". They were all accustomed to their beloved title of "Amane-sama".

A look of uncertainty darted across her face, and the Prince hesitated. Nagisa kept her still quivering hand out, and Amane stepped forward to clasp it with both of her own. "Amane." She corrected. Nagisa turned her head quizzically. "Just Amane." Her face slipped into a smile, albeit a crooked one. The girl who was always cool and aloof suddenly felt very awkward, as if she was experiencing genuine sincerity for the first time in her cloistered existence.

Nagisa though she looked more handsome than any boy or girl. For a brief second, she could almost understand why girls revered her so. She suddenly became very conscious of the older girl's firm grip. She could feel her heartbeat radiating from her hands. Nagisa didn't know why, but the thought caused her to blush.

"Y-yes, Amane-oneesama."

Again, the Prince's worshippers gasped and chattered amongst themselves. All the while they frequently glanced towards Nagisa, disgust clearly evident on each of their faces. Tsubomi hid behind her hands. Yaya urked.

Amane kept her hands clenched on Nagisa's own. No one ever used the title "oneesama" when referring to her. Everyone always assumed she held some masculine demeanor. None of the upperclassmen, except a crass few, daringly called to her as "Amane-chan", nor did anyone even think of using the term "oneesama".

Both girls were caught up in each others' stares that they failed to notice a figure approaching them rather hastily. In an instant, Nagisa was ripped from Amane's grasp. A short yelp escaped from Nagisa as she was pulled into the arms of Astraea's other, rather illustrious, celebrity.

Hanazono Shizuma.

"Oh my little Nagisa!" Shizuma forcefully cupped her chin, raising her head to look straight into her eyes. "Wherever have you been?" She smiled wickedly before tossing her head towards Amane. Her face was now devoid of any expression save for her smoldering gaze. Amane visibly tensed.

A crowd inevitably began to form around Astraea Hill's most stalked pair. Girls from each school began to gather around the scene. The Prince of Spica and Miator's Étoile stood off against each other, neither paying any attention to the horde of girls vying for a better view. Somewhere in the midst of the crowd, Yaya groaned unceremoniously.

Amane narrowed her eyebrows, another action uncharacteristic of her. "Hanazono-san?"

Nagisa tried to look away, but Shizuma kept a dainty death lock on her chin. "Don't you remember your promise?" She asked without looking back to Nagisa, her eyes still locked on Amane.

"P-promise?" Nagisa fought the urge to squirm out of her grasp. Shizuma absently traced the contours of Nagisa's neck with her free hand, causing her to shudder. The crowd chattered amongst themselves incessantly and Amane took a step forward in protest.

"And your punishment." Distracted, she barely had time to decipher the accentuation of the word "punishment" before Shizuma bent down to kiss her full on the lips. Or at least that was where she intended. Nagisa ducked at the last second, causing Shizuma's lips to barely graze her ear.

Even with the brief contact, Shizuma's lips were softer than she dared to imagine. Shizuma quickly scanned the roaring crowd and clicked her tongue in exasperation. Nagisa's knees gave way, making it easier for Shizuma to pull her through the startled cries of the dining hall.

The crowd that had gathered around Amane dispersed, magnetically attracted to Shizuma's latest upset. Amane stood alone, stunned by the performance.

The Prince and the Étoile almost never crossed paths outside of mandatory assemblies. Aside from being in different schools, their differing after school activities kept them from ever crossing paths. After all, Amane's activities ranged from running for miles to attending to Star Bright. Shizuma's activities ranged from chasing skirts to attending to Étoile duties. Neither of which Amane wanted to be associated with, especially anything that smacked of 'Étoile'.

Ohtori Amane was starting to get the strange feeling that after this incident, she would be involved with both.

After managing to escape the rabid packs of supposedly civilized girls, Shizuma held her hands on her hips, appraising Nagisa with a slight smile. Nagisa propped herself against a tree with both hands, trying to catch her breath. Her appearance was ruffled; her hair was matted against her face and the collar of her shirt stuck out haphazardly from her jacket. Any sister who came across would be all over her in mere seconds. She wondered how Shizuma could keep her appearance so ridiculously immaculate despite going through the ordeal of forging though packs of girls and sprinting through half of the campus.

The errant Étoile had dragged her all the way into Maiden Park on an impulse. Shizuma secretly chuckled, she didn't expect Nagisa to keep up with her so well. She secretly desired Nagisa would tire out in some point of the chase and collapse just so Shizuma could scoop her up in her arms. Not that she would have gone very far with an almost unconscious Nagisa. Well, not in the ways of "running". But maybe other….Shizuma's imagination trailed off, causing a devilish grin to emerge.

Nagisa let out a long sigh, causing Shizuma to break out of her trance. She turned her attention back to Nagisa, a more serene smile dispelling any hints of impure thought.

"Good thing you managed to keep up", the older girl teased, "or else you would have been eaten up." _In more ways than one. Oh ho ho._

Of course, by "eaten up" Shizuma really implied that the word "devoured". Nagisa didn't doubt it either. The looks on every girls face as Nagisa raced by were less than friendly.

"Étoile-sama…"

Shizuma arced her eyebrow with impossible elegance, "Hmm? What did you say my dear Nagisa?"

"I mean, Oneesama…"

"That's right. I'll forgive you for your transgression. This time." Nagisa looked confused. "See? I really am a nice Oneesama, aren't I?"

"Of c-course…" Nagisa was started to get a feeling that Shizuma's appearances were going to make her life a lot harder than she would ever imagine. With the way she was acting, Nagisa doubted that this would just be a onetime thing. She found it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as Shizuma would take the trouble to associate herself with an underclassmen of a different school. Was this all a joke because she was a transfer? She mentally sighed.

Shizuma called her to her softly, "Nagisa." She stared ahead, a blank look on her face.

Nagisa thought back to the dining hall incident and cringed. Did Astraea's most notorious Étoile really pull her from Spica's most revered Prince? Why would Ohtori-sempai, er Amane-oneesama, er Amane, approach her like that in the first place? Wasn't she still the Amane Ambusher? Now she was being ambushed by Shizuma?

Numerous other thoughts and conspiracy theories ran though her head before she was interrupted. "Nagisa!" Shizuma huffed out impatiently.

"Huh?" Nagisa looked up to see Shizuma tapping her foot, the sound of her heels were muffled against the grass."Oh! Sorry."

"So, before we were so rudely interrupted," Shizuma's stepped forward to place her hands on the bewildered underclassman's shoulders. "Why don't we continue what we started?"

"What?" Nagisa whipped her head around wildly, "You must be kidding Shizuma-oneesama!"

The older girl brushed a few strands of hair from Nagisa's face, letting her cool fingertips trail slowly. The action caused Nagisa's heart to jump, "Oh no, Nagisa. How could you doubt me?" Her expression was one of practiced hurt, one she often used to dispel any doubts her intended prey might have. Shizuma was a natural predator.

"Er..I, uh, just meant that maybe we shouldn't be doing this while people are watching…"

Shizuma sighed and spun around, releasing her grip on Nagisa. "Nagisa, dear, there isn't anyone…here?" As she finished her verbal observation, she heard the sound of grass crinkling.

Dumbfounded, Shizuma watched as Nagisa sprinted away, her arms pumping vigorously.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I haven't updated in a while, I know. I promise to write more?**


	5. Oh, Yaya!

Nanto Yaya heard a rapping on the door and walked over to inspect. As soon as she cracked open the door, Nagisa jumped inside and locked the door behind them.

"Jeez, Nagisa-chan! What's the rush?" The taller girl looked Nagisa up and down as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was all mussed up. The pristine and normally flawless color of the uniform, also known as Spica white, was remarkably dirty. By the looks of it, Nagisa must have tripped three or four times. At least once in mud. Her jacket buttons were nearly all undone and her blue shirt was pulled out from her skirt. Her normally tightly tied ponytail was almost non-existent. Yaya was surprised that the hair tie still managed to hold on. "And what's with the sex hair?"

A very unkempt Nagisa looked up, "Sex hair?"

Yaya sighed. "You see, Nagisa-chan, when two people love each other very much… Hmm, how should I say this?"

"…I know what sex is."

"Do you?" Yaya pressed. "Do you really?"

Nagisa scratched her head thoughtfully. "Well, not _really, really._ If I'm thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Come on now. Don't be like that with Yaya. You can tell me about your little romp in the woods."

"How did you know I was in the woods?"

"Nagisa!" Yaya covered her mouth in mock surprise, "How scandalous! You and the Étoile?" She turned away for the added effect, "My little Nagisa-chan has grown up so fast. So fast."

"Huh? What? No!" Yaya turned around with a smirk on her face. The flustered redhead shook her hands fervently. " Me and Shizuma-sempai?" Nagisa gasped and looked around the room cautiously.

Yaya glanced at their surroundings. The room was perfectly empty save for the two of them and their belongings. Nagisa's side of the room was clustered with magazines and other cute debris, which was nothing usual. "What are you looking for?"

"Er, I meant Shizuma-oneesama."

Yaya's mouth dropped. "You actually looked around the room because you thought Shizuma-san was lurking about, waiting for you to slip?"

Nagisa nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I guess the Étoile can be scary in an 'Oh no! I don't want to be raped!' sort of way," she said nonchalantly.

Nagisa stepped back, "She does that?"

"Not really. You know the saying, 'You can't rape the willing'." Nagisa looked at her quizzically. "Didn't you know? Shizuma changes her partner all the time. Kinda like a flavor of the month thing." Yaya stalked over to her roommate and lifted a lock of her unusual red hair. "Look, you must be strawberry!"

"That's wasn't very nice." Nagisa tried, unsuccessfully, to keep a smile from spreading across her face. Yaya let go and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious though, Nagisa-chan. I wouldn't get wrapped up with anything that has to do with Shizuma. Even if she's the Étoile, she's still a _Miatorian_." Yaya emphasized the last words with a hint of distastefulness. The expression on her face reminded Nagisa of being forced to eat something that was so bitter it made one's face scrunch up all weird-like.

"Are we not supposed to hang out with people from other schools or something?"

"Nah. Lulimites are okay. But with Miator it's different. We have a long standing rivalry with them when it comes to sports and the Étoile competition." Nagisa nodded in understanding. "So when if you're seen with someone from Miator, it's like you're fraternizing with the enemy." It wasn't exactly the truth, but Yaya didn't see how a little deception could hurt. After all, when dealing with a Shizuma, all necessary precautions should be observed.

Nagisa discarded her jacket, throwing it to the side of her bed with the rest of her unwashed clothes. She'd never been the type of person prone to organization. From the outside looking in, one could imagine a line drawn between the two sides of the rooms. Yaya's side of the room was adequately clean, her desk almost clear of frivolities. Nagisa's side, on the other hand, suffered from the proverbial tornado. Luckily for her, Yaya mostly tolerated the disaster that was Nagisa's living habits.

"Nagisa-chan, if you weren't so cute, the smell from your dirty laundry would be unbearable. You're running out of clean shirts," she pleasantly chided.

Nagisa picked through the modest heap of clothes accumulating at the end of her bed. "Does it smell that bad? I thought I sprayed it with some perfume before I left."

"Seriously?"

"No, not seriously. I didn't have time this morning." She sheepishly laughed and Yaya heartily sighed.

Yaya pulled a laundry basket from underneath her bed; it was white, and color coordinated to Spica's colors much like everything else on Yaya's side of the room. Her sheets matched as well, clean nice blue that matched exactly with the shirts of their uniforms. Her blanket was mostly white with blue and yellow plaid trimming.

"Here," she motioned towards the basket, "throw it all in there. I'll take care of it. You're due for a shower."

She shook her head, "I can't ask you to do something like that, Yaya-chan. I got it." She grabbed at the heap, throwing them in the basket haphazardly. After she was done, Yaya pulled the basket away from arm's reach.

"Oh no, I insist. Besides, you need to wash the clothes you're wearing. Like, now."

"Now, now?"

"Strip."

"I can't just strip in front of you."

"You always see me strip don't you?" Yaya shook the basket, beckoning her.

"Yeah, but that's because you like being indecent." Nagisa had gotten used to Yaya's sly advances over the past couple weeks, always tossing them aside lightly. But despite Yaya's overt intentions, she was generally a reliable friend.

"C'mon. It'd be cool."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno. I thought it'd work." Yaya waved her off, "Fine, I'll turn around. Just hurry up, why don't you?"

Nagisa slipped out of her soiled clothes, and Yaya kept true to her word. She'd contemplating turning around once or twice, an internal struggle boiling inside of her. As an incentive to behave, she promised she'd get a glimpse of a naked Nagisa sooner or later. A devious plan or two were already forming in the back of her mind.

Nagisa finished, a pink towel wrapped around her waist. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, my underwear is in there too."

"Why would I mind? You're in Astraea now, Nagisa. We're all girls. No one cares if they see your underwear or naked body." Yaya paused, "Well, I care. But in a good way I mean."

"Huh?"

Yaya held the overflowing basket to her body, unlocking the door with her free hand. "Forget it. Just jump into the shower already." The door clicked behind Yaya, leaving behind a perplexed Nagisa.

-

Meanwhile, a few students were gathered at the St. Spica Girl's Institute on the top floor at the Spica Student Council meeting room. The Student Council usually rotated their meetings between each of the three schools in the order of Miator, Spica, and Lulim in respect to the order of when each building was built. St. Spica was built to the east of the St. Miator Girl's Academy. But unlike its eldest counterpart's English style architecture, St. Spica resembled the opulence of French design. St. Lulim Girl's School was built last and was characterized by a warm, friendly atmosphere, its architecture unattributed to any single style.

The Student Council Meetings usually involved bickering from each of the three schools, the loudest usually being Spica and Miator. As they discussed this year's Étoile events, it was no different.

Representatives from each school sat at a large, triangular shaped meeting table. The President of Spica's Student Council, Tomori Shion sat confidently at her desk, flanked by her two officers. Kenjo Kaname, Vice President, sat to the right of Shion, absently drumming the desk with one hand and resting her chin on the other. She was the epitome of bored at the moment. To the left of the President, sat the Secretary, Kiyashiki Momomi, who was as equally uninterested with the proceedings of today's meeting. She picked at her nails, occasionally glancing over towards Kaname.

On the opposing sides of the table, sat Rokujo Miyuki, President of Miator, and Minamoto Chikaru, President of Lulim's Student Council, along with the rest of their cabinet. Miyuki sat at her desk rather rigidly while Chikaru sat with her arms propped on the desk, hands folded before her.

None of the Student Council members from either school really wanted to be there, with the exception of Shion, who had called the meeting. For Shion, this year's Étoile competition would be her long awaited coup de grace. After rising to the coveted seat of Spica's Class President, she decided her crowning moment would be Ohtori Amane. In fact, she swore a personal oath to see to it that Ohtori Amane wore the Étoile crown.

Of course, this much was known to everyone currently sitting in the room, if not the entire Astraea Hill student body. It was no real secret that Shion constantly hounded Amane. Like a broken record, Amane would blatantly refuse; her reason being that she had no special someone with which to compete. As much as Shion hated to admit it, especially to Kaname, this complication was going to be difficult, if not impossible, to overcome.

Anyone who dared to enter the competition alongside Amane would most likely be torn apart by the Prince's rabid fans. Furthermore, every time Shion attempted put together a list of potential candidates, her own Vice President would raise a multitude of superficial objections concerning the candidate's appearance or behavior. The thought caused Shion to grit her teeth.

"Is there something wrong, Shion-chan?" Chikaru sweetly implored, tilting her head ever so slightly.

She snorted, "Of course not. Why would anything be wrong?" Shion brushed an errant lock of golden hair from her face. _How could anything be wrong? As long as I have Ohtori Amane, this will be the year of Spica._

-

Ohtori Amane sneezed behind the sleeve of her Spica White jacket.

Amane flinched and scanned the common area of the Spica wing. For once, this section of the Strawberry Dorms seemed gratefully quiet. Whenever Amane returned from her classes, girls would usually crowd the entrance of the Dorms, waiting to greet her. On some occasions, girls would line the pathway to the dorms, bowing as she passed them. The whole affair embarrassed her to the degree that she would often find ways to sneak into the dorm to avoid their adoration. Finding the commons empty, Amane sighed a breath of relief and continued to her room as silently as she was able.

"Oy! Ohtori!"

Amane tensed.

"Oy!"

She turned around, her expression showing a vague hint of surprise. "Nanto-san?"

Yaya sauntered through the commons holding a basket of clean clothes to her hip. As she walked, her long, jet black hair swayed airily behind her. "What's the deal with you and Shizuma?"

Amane admired Yaya's forthright nature in some ways, but admitted that she could be a bit unnecessarily blunt. "I have no idea." She absent mindedly ran her fingers through her own short, blue hair.

Yaya raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Is that so? That's not what Nagisa said." The lie came easily. Nanto Yaya, besides being known as a true lesbian, was also a true instigator.

The fifth year dropped her hand. She took the bait. "You know Nagisa?" Her voice was uncharacteristically hopeful and inquiring.

_So easy._ "Definitely. We're in the same class after all." Yaya gave a class 'A' smirk.

Amane bit her lip, contemplating. "Do…do you have any idea where she lives? I mean, that is to say, she does live in the dorms, right?" Amane slipped a hand into her pocket, her fingers rolling nervously over a small object. Yaya set the basket down, and began to riffle through its contents.

She paused for a moment, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Well. I mean. I have something to give her." Amane watched as Yaya slowly fished through the basket at her side.

"Uh huh." She replied without looking up. "Just give it to me."

The Prince raised her brow, an inaudible question hanging in the air.

Yaya eventually pulled a pair of undergarments from the basket, holding the article up between her forefinger and her thumb. They were light pink and stamped with the face of some commercial cartoon icon. "I'm her roommate, you know."

Amane shuddered. Even she knew what that entailed. Being someone's roommate usually meant developing some sort of intimate relationship between one girl and another. Since Yaya had such a questionable reputation, Amane could only imagine what horrors Nagisa had to endure daily. After middle school, Amane insisted upon living in a room alone, a privilege normally reserved for sixth years. She was granted her unusual request, which only served to further rumors of her noble façade.

"I would have never thought…"

"How do you think I got these?" Yaya framed the underwear with her other hand, like a professional salesperson. "Can you believe Nagisa wears such childish things?"

Her jaw dropped, "N-Nagisa's….underwear?" She didn't notice the sound of the main doors opening behind her.

"Uh huh. Listen it was nice talking to you and all but," Yaya lifted Amane's hand from her pocket. Amane, still dazed, stood frozen as Yaya casually pried the object from her hand and replaced it with another. "I've got places to go, people to do. You know how it is. Enjoy." She walked off, humming to herself.

Amane barely heard the exciting voices approaching her from behind. Unpleasant thoughts of Yaya and Nagisa were running through her head. A group of girls rounded her, chattering incessantly. When they suddenly stopped, Amane broke from her trance.

"…A..Amane-sama?" Each of the girls looked towards the object in their Prince's hand.

"Good after…" Amane looked down to see a pair of pink panties clenched in her fist. "Oh…."


End file.
